


Moonlight Misadventure

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Scents & Smells, Species Dysphoria, Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: Oliver encounters the Werewolf Queen, who makes it her mission to open him up to being a wolf. However as a dog it takes a lot of adjusting to the instincts and compulsions of a wild animal, which leads him on a confusing misadventure to understand his feelings about others. Especially when it comes to his fellow wolves. Without the help of his friends the transformation may be a confusing one.





	1. Moonlit Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.  
> I've decided to tag this fanfiction's rating for its eventual content, rather than its current content. Tags will be updated as needed, however.

Lights out was a suggestion on weekends. The witches never went around looking to see if everyone was in their cabins. As long as our cabins were dark, anyone could stay up well past bedtime. We didn't even have to have a reason. It was as good an excuse as any to sit out on the porch of my cabin and play my guitar. The full moon floated high in the night sky as I tapped a finger against the wooden face of the instrument, trying to find my rhythm. As long as I wasn't too loud nobody would be too upset if I practiced outside. Working my fingers through the motions of chords, occassionally finding a note I forgot, tuning up an unruly string. The rituals that came with practicing music.

Once I'd ran through it all in my head, I sat there looking out at the camp. My fur was ruffled by the cool evening breeze. I could feel it through the long sleeved shirt I had on. As summer had gone on, the temperature had been dropping. Some days I went out with my hat and sweatshirt to stay warm. For now things had hit a satisfying middle ground with temperature. I could wear the green shirt I had on without too much of an issue. The grass swayed lightly with the wind. Almost like it was dancing. In my imagination I wondered if the grass might dance for me, if I played my guitar well enough.

A sense of tranquility blanketed me. I felt my fingers guided along the frets of my guitar. A simple chord was what I needed. A minor chord, a triad that mirrored the situation. It was temporary and beautiful. The light of the moon felt... sort of mysterious. Especially whenever it was so bright. The trees looked like they were cast in silver. The shadows between the cabins were so dark they were practically opaque. I wanted to fill the air. Something that would complement the sound of the breeze.

Before I could get the first note out, a howl broke through the night. It rang with the sound of wind in my ears. Just as natural as the night air it was carried on. From the inky darkness between the cabins a wolf appeared. A wave of suprise rolled over me. I'd never seen something quite like it. A canine like me. Even with the familiarity, I had never seen a wild dog with fur the same color as the moon. A thick coat that was the same fine silver as the celestial body above.

The way it approached could be described as dancing. Gravity failed to hold up with the way it glided across the ground. The approach of it was almost enough to take my breath away. Its fur shimmered silver and white in its waltz over the grass. Without thinking, I sat up straight in my chair. Something about the wolf made me feel strange. It didn't strike me as an animal as it came closer. Instead I could tell the way it stepped up onto the porch was intelligent. Its eyes lighted over the flag that hung above us, then directed right at me. The way it looked over my instrument expressed the understanding it had. This wolf knew what my guitar was.

I wasn't prepared for its voice. Despite walking on all fours, the way it spoke radiated elegance. I couldn't help but be suprised by the sight of its muzzle moving to produce words that I knew as speech. It was a normal person's way of talking. The source was just so different. Exotic and strange in my mind. By its pitch I could tell immediately that the wolf was a girl. The accent only added another layer of mystique to the situation.

"We never really changed all that much. You felt it just now, the urge to call to the moon and the wind. I was faster to heed to the instincts we share, but I saw you start. Hardly a moment behind."

My mind spun with what exactly she meant. Was she trying to say that I was a wolf too? Probably not. I had read in books that dogs had descended from wolves, though. A long time ago. So in a few ways my clumsy self shared a connection with this elegant wolf. By what she was saying, there was a truth to it. I had felt the urge to make my music harmonize with the wind. A call had reached me that wanted me to join in the chorus of nature. With that in mind I asked her, curiously.

"I guess... Who are you? You have a nice voice, and I've never heard anyone talk like you before."

A smile crossed her muzzle. Without a thought, I returned it, fixated on this oddly beautiful beast. What was she? She could talk, but she walked on four legs. She had the body of a normal wolf but she moved almost like she was a ghost, gliding across the ground with her paws hardly lighting down on the grass. She didn't make any sound she didn't want to either. Plus her voice was unlike anything I had ever heard. I wanted to just hear her talk more, in a way. It came as a heavy relief whenever she tilted her head to the side, large ears tilting directly towards me whenever she answered.

"I am the Werewolf Queen. In a lot of ways I am a spirit. In many others I am a wolf. In both there is something that I would consider to be myself. I represent the old ways of nature. For our shared kin especially."

I couldn't help but be struck by that thought. The idea that me and her were mostly the same. Were we? She walked on four legs, and I walked on two. I had fingers and palms, and she had paws. But I had felt the same as her just a few moments ago. There wasn't any way to ignore the similarities between us. Our sensitive noses, our teeth, our ears, and the shared instincts that called to the moon and nature. Plus an almost synchronised love of music. Especially the kind we could find in nature. As I thought about it, I could see a smile grow across her face. The canine was confident in the fact that I understood. I couldn't help but be drawn in my her words.

"See, you understand. You bear the relics of me being a distant ancestor to yourself. I see it on your face, and your complements to my voice. You find me quite fascinating. You sense the connection we have. I suppose it's simply natural."

Even if I found it to be a bit embarrassing that she could read me that well, I nodded to her words. I did think her voice was really nice. I found her pretty in a lot of ways. It crossed my mind to reach out and maybe pet her, to see what her fur felt like. Was it like mine? Maybe it was softer. Could I talk like her if I wanted to? I wanted to. I could only imagine what her voice might sound like if she sang to me. Did she realize what I was thinking? I responded to her as honestly as I could.

"You're really cool, and I think you're pretty... uh, pretty cool." I caught myself. "I guess I never really thought about who I am. You know a lot about it, so maybe you could tell me more? Since you know how I feel and stuff... does that make sense?"

I didn't feel like I got that out in the best way. Regardless, she understood. Could she read me that easily? Maybe I was an open book to the Werewolf Queen, and I hardly had to talk. The way she replied to me made my heart race. It practically confirmed what I'd been thinking.

"I don't find much faith in fate, but I certainly enjoy it whenever coincidences line up perfecly for encounters like this. If you want to understand more about why you feel a connection, why not come with me? Take a walk through nature to understand it better. You won't understand if you're sitting outside of nature. To understand your instincts, and me, you have to take a walk in the moonlight."

At first hesitation struck me. What she was saying had so much temptation for me. The allure of her voice, the physical gravity I felt around her, the strange connection we had. She understood how the curiosity I felt towards her perfectly. It was all just maybe too perfect, before I discared that thought. The island had never been dangerous before, and I'd discovered a lot about who I was through it. This strange wolfess... with her beautiful voice and alluring aura, held secrets to who I was and why I felt the way I did towards her. Without any further thoughts I set my guitar aside and stood up, eager to follow her wherever she went.

Without another word she stood and turned, her tail brushing against my middle. The contact was softer than anything I'd ever felt before. Even as I savored the sensation, she began to guide me towards the dark treeline that led into the forest. I trusted her, and tonight she would give me answers that I had about myself, that I might never have known otherwise. This wise, charismatic lupine was going to show me what made me who I was. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.


	2. Moonlit Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.

Many werewolves describe the moon's presence as comforting. I've most often heard those freshly turned describe it as a blanket coating them, or a a soothing voice whispering words they couldn't understand. Those unused to its presence are oftentimes unnerved or distraught by it. There is no set in stone way that the transformation takes place. Physically things are predictable and easy with the blessing. Slowly those struck with by the moon's gift will find themselves displaying canine traits. Those that are already canid are doubly effected, making it nearly impossible to fight. Not that I'd ever encourage anyone to fight it, as their Queen.

The far more interesting effects took place in the mind of someone taken by lycanthropy. The stifled parts of the personality begin to manifest themselves, and how the blessing changes them varies wildly depending on who they are. Some remain almost remarkably unchanged due to their simplicity of person. Others change drastically as a side effect. Often this isn't necessarily their fault. Most don't work through and understand the finest nuances of their personlity. However when lycanthropy seizes hold, even the most well hidden thoughts become the fuel for their transformation into a more honest version of themselves. One closer to their true nature. This is most pronunced in those who already possess some form of blood relationship with wolves.

Many believed in folklore of old that werewolves need the light of the full moon and to be fully transformed in order to impart lycanthropy to another. This is true for the most part. However small fractions of the werewolf population can control their transformation and even embrace it, with much dicipline, with the moon hardly being present. Then there are those that have become so in tune they have transformed completely into a wolf, transcending their mortal form entirely. We hold many secrets, but closest among them is that one needn't wound another to instill the moon's presence in them. Artistic and passionate souls need only be exposed to the beauty of the night, the moon and the presence of an ascended silver wolf to start the transformation.

There was no hesitation in my steps as I led my new subject through the underbrush. He carried with him nothing but his person and his bearings. A fur the color of wheat, with large ears that moved neatly with his steps. Any wild creature would hear him by the way his feet met the grass. Shoe-covered heels digging flatly into the turf defined his presence. In a way it showed how far he was from nature. The distance between him and I. There was no disconnect between myself and my instincts. No notes were lost in the symphony of my soul as it danced with the moonlit landscape. I made no sound besides those I chose to.

Eventually I led him to a small hollow. A dip in the earth created long ago as a place of rest. within its center was a tall stone, twice my height, that had a dip in the middle. Over innumerable moons I had worn the rough stone smooth from my coat scratching it. It was in many ways, my throne. My eyes glanced back at him. Surely he was curious about all of this. I could read it on his face. He was fascinated. Barring him from his instinct to explore this side of himself would be such a mistake, and I was glad that I had found him so young. Not yet totally disconnected from his inner lupine.

With a leap, I took a stance on my throne, looking only slightly up at him now. His eyes met mine. Endless oceans of curiosity and wonder directed at me. A void I fully intended to fill. The moon was shining down on us through a gap in the forest canopy, illuminating me silver fur in its glow. A smile grew on my muzzle. Everything about this felt blessed by fate.

"To understand why you feel kindred to me, step close and listen to my voice."

His feet guided him forwards, before he sat on the ground in front of me. It left him just below my eye level. Oliver leaned in, allowing me to lower my voice to a soft whisper. I felt the magic of the night flowing through me, bathing the pup in front of me in its presence, while I glowed a pure silver luster. His reaction was to relax, eyes fixated squarely on my face. Speaking to him in a low voice caused the labrador to lean forwards with anticipation. Written on his face was a nearly obsessive focus. The call of the moon stirring like a beast from its hibernation within him, while I crooned encouragingly.

"You and I are one in the same. Though seperate now, we bear something within ourselves that connects us more deeply than kin. Closer than even a parent and child. It's smoldering in your chest right now. My countenance is a fan to its sparks and cinders... and your young soul is a mound of dry brush waiting for its fiery, silver embrace. I'm not so much a person so much as I am a spirit. Because of that, I can see yours. The way it is swelling as I tell you this. The way your heart beats faster is music to both of us."

He gave an accepting nod. I flicked my tail to and fro behind me, watching him track it with his eyes. His fur was longer now. The artificial neatness of it vanishing as his heartbeat quickened. I stopped to get him to meet my gaze once more, something he did without hesitation. Accomplishment swelled within me. He was taking to it so well, in such a controlled way. The muted smell of a well bathed dog slowly slipped away from him. It left Oliver with a telltale scent of fallen leaves, grass and wolf. A heady cocktail of slight hormones, fur and earth. My paws curled slightly against the stone as I caught the scent of it. I couldn't help shutting my eyes to savor the moment.

"You're taking so well to it Oliver. Describe what you feel." I whispered.

"I feel... better now." He breathed, still not looking at himself.

With a gentle hand he reached out to touch me. I allowed it, going so far as to lean against his palm while he pushed it to my cheek. There wasn't any doubt that I was smiling ear to ear now. Never had I seen a dog fall so hard back into their natural instincts. Like a sheep led by its shepherd back to its pasture, he'd been guided so easily to be my subject. Every wolf needed their queen regardless of whether they understood or not. Within every young dog, a lupine soul waiting to spring forth as he was.

"Just let the feeling grow. No use in fighting the truth of what's inside of you." I murmured.

A slight blush spread across his face. Quieter than he'd ever been able to move before, Oliver got up and laid down on the rock with me beside him. I stepped over him, allowing him to pull my soft, furred body to his chest. His instincts led him to shut his eyes, exhaustion taking him as he laid down with me. He was not fully taken by the moon's presence yet... nor was there any rush. As he slept I whispered soothing things to the wolf within the boy, watching him sleep peacefully. This transformation would be a slow burn... but by the next full moon, he would be my subject.

* * *

The next day opened with me throwing my eyes open, staring at the ceiling. My heart was racing. Memories flooded back to me, then what my dreams had been. I'd followed that silver wolf to the forest, listened to her talk to me about myself. Everything she had said to me sounded like it had been whispered to me by an angel, and she moved like she was a ghost. She had spoken with the voice of true royalty. I wanted to please her back then. Everything after we had laid down had dissolved into a foggy puddle of weird emotions and sensations.

The dreams I'd had were completely smothered in her presence. Her voice never once stopped urging me to listen to my instincts. Not a moment had passed during my sleep whenever I hadn't felt her presence somewhere on my body. The silver furred wolfess left me no room to interpret what had happened. It had felt as if I was in a trance the entire time I was in her presence. Nothing I knew of made me feel at ease like that, or so... attracted? My grip tightened on my soft blanket, rubbing my hands against it. Even now I was comparing its feeling to her fur. I remembered her resting against me the whole night. On my chest, between my arms, next to my head, or even between my legs.

I blushed lightly to myself as I thought about how nice she was to be around. The ease of touching her. The smell that she had was like pure belonging. There was no understanding why, but even thinking that she was a spirit didn't change how I physically felt. Just remembering her resting her muzzle against my groin was enough to make my underwear feel tight. Did that happen during my sleep? Had she felt that? Had any of what happened after I'd gone to bed been real? Was she even real? Those questions felt like they didn't matter to my body, as my sheathe failed to do much about the memories of her scent rousing the organ neatly tucked within.

Arguing with myself on whether to ignore it, I pulled my blanket away. This happened sometimes, but not often. If I ignored it, it went away, but I could also push it against something like my pillow for it to resolve itself. Sometimes I did that back home, but in the week or two I'd been at camp, I hadn't. It could be messy, and very strong smelling. If this werewolf queen was truly a spirit, it felt like she had actually put me under some sort of spell. Certainly she made my body feel for her. Was that me, or some spell though? The thought crossed my mind as I sat up that she'd been prettier than anyone I'd ever met.

I drew a line for myself as my thoughts turned to if I had seen what had been between her back legs. This was my hard limit. Nothing could make me go past that point mentally. Whatever she was or whatever she wanted, this wolf was just someone I'd met one time. I wasn't going to let my imagination go that wild. Like a stranger you met on vacation, this could be someone that I may never meet again. It could have actually been a hallucination. My day was starting and my mind was still stuck on her.

Burying the previous night deep in the recesses of my mind, I got out of bed and began to dress myself. It was before breakfast and I felt very well rested, so I may as well get a head start on everything. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a simple brown tee shirt that matched my ears. It was going to be a hot day so my pants would have to stay folded in the dresser. The sun wasn't going to be too kind to everyone with it being the absolute middle of the summer now.

Reaching for my shoes, something struck me that never had before. They smelled. Not lightly either. They were only a few months old, but I felt repulsed by them. My nose wrinkled at the stench. I stepped away. Why were they like that? It was a stale smell, like clothes that had been shoved into a wet basement for years. The slight arousal my body had felt a bit earlier completely evaporated. These were disgusting.

Slowly, the realization dawned on me that my whole room had that smell to it. Stale, slightly damp and unnatural. It was worst near my dirty clothes, my bed and my shoes. The things that I had physical contact with the most. For a moment I was dumbfounded by this, but then the gears inside my head began to turn. That could be how I smelled. Why...? I didn't get it. Nothing had physically changed about me at all. Everything in here was still mine. All I wanted to do was deep scrub every surface though. The only change had been what happened last night.

Instead of putting on my shoes, I kicked them underneath my bed. I would grab some cleaning stuff from the spare cabin later. Right now all I wanted to do was get out of the foul smelling place. I opened my door just to be hit by the smell of coniforous forest and grass. It was stronger than I ever remembered it being. It all felt much more raw than before. Taking it in stride, I cracked my window before leaving to air the cabin out, then left to walk off towards the mess hall.

Walking between the buildings, I got a medley of different smells that I hadn't noticed before. Most of them were neutral smells. Shampoo, pizza, dust, dirt. Then I passed one cabin in particular. My body physically hit a brake for me as the scent hit me. It smelled sort of like the werewolf I had met last night, but not quite. Fur, grass, dirt, a bit of sweat, and something else that made me stop. It was something I had never smelled before. It made my nose feel strange, and my throat feel tight. My heartbeat picked up slightly. It was coming from Hedgehog's cabin.

Hedgehog was probably still asleep. That was enough for me to excuse myself from the situation, even though the scent was appealing to say the least. My nose was more delicate than ever, and as I thought more about it, my curiosity towards this new development grew. This was without a doubt because of something that happened last night. I didn't care for it so far, but it might be useful sometime in the future. For now though, I could feel the sensation of my clothes against my fur more than before. Everything felt sensitive. As I'd caught a sniff of whatever that had been before, things had felt different. Maybe some breakfast would help me feel better.


End file.
